Lightning Saix
The Lightning Saix is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Lighting Saix is a Cheetah-type Zoid, used by the Guylos Empire. The Lightning Saix is one of the fastest land-based Zoids ever created. In terms of pure land speed (as opposed to Zoids like the Berserk Führer and Energy Liger which both hover), the Saix's speed is only matched by a few Zoids like the Liger Zero Jager, as well as a few now-extinct Zoids like the Zeekdober. However, very few Zoids can match the Saix's acceleration or degree of control at high speed. The Zoid is also surprisingly stealthy; while not invisible to sight or radar, it is very elusive. The Lighting Saix is well armed, carrying a pair of powerful beam cannons on its back, as well as a pair of small Vulcan cannons in its head. The Saix's weapons only point directly forward and cannot be turned, meaning that the Zoid is rather vulnerable to attacks from the flanks or behind. Battle Story appearances The Helcat had been the premier covert operations Zoid of the Zenebas Empire, and later the Guylos Empire, for decades. However, by ZAC 2100, the Zoid had become obsolete. To replace the Helcat, the Guylos Empire developed the Lightning Saix. While not able to turn invisible like the Helcat, the Saix offered far superior performance. The Lightning Saix was operationally deployed in ZAC 2100, serving the Guylos Empire during the Western Continent War. The Saix performed well against the Helic forces, but despite this, the course of the war turned against the Guylos Empire. Media appearances Anime Guardian Force The Lighting Saix first appeared in Zoids: Guardian Force. The high-performance Zoid was developed by Dr. D for the Guylos Empire. It was created from an Ancient Zoidian data-template, to counteract the threat of Raven's Geno Breaker. The performance of the test prototype was too much for the initial test pilot to handle, even with a limiting system installed on the Zoid. The pilot lost consciousness, and was remotely ejected before the Lightning Saix ran into a rockface. The Zoid was easily repaired, but the combat data was irreparably corrupted in the accident. After his Command Wolf was destroyed by Raven, Irvine was convinced to have the combat data from his Command Wolf transplanted into the prototype Lightning Saix to replace what had been corrupted. After successfully testing the Lightning Saix in battle where it easily defeated enemy forces with its speed, Irvine became the Saix's pilot, using it to some degree of success against Raven's Geno Breaker and later the Death Stinger. The Lighting Saix piloted by Irvine can be identified by its orange 'eyes', as opposed to the normal green. It is still officially registered to the Imperial military, but its sole use by the unaffiliated Irvine has been supported by Dr. D. The Lightning Saix featured in Guardian Force is slightly better equipped than the Battle Story version; possessing holographic projection technology, somewhat similar to the stealth system of Gundam SEED Destiny's ZGMF-X24S Destiny Gundam. This, combined with the Zoid's high speed, allows the pilot to create a 'false' Lighting Saix for a short period of time, which is used primarily to confuse and dodge enemy missiles. This technology has also been used on a handful of occasions to cloak the Zoid. New Century Zero In Zoids: New Century Zero, Jack Cisco, a mercenary Zoid warrior, used a Lighting Saix to a considerable degree of success, having never been defeated until his first battle with Bit Cloud in his Liger Zero. He later joined the Lighting team of Chris and Kelly Tasker, both of whom also piloted Lightning Saixes. The team managed to beat the Blitz Team once, but were defeated by them when they fought against them in the Royal Cup. Harry Champ also had a Lighting Saix in his collection, but never used it. Model New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details are pre-painted. The Lighting Saix kit comes on four sprues, along with a battery-operated motor, a battery pack, a semi-transparent canopy cover, sixteen rubber caps and a small blue pilot figure. The Lighting Saix is moulded in metallic grey, dull silver and red, with a green canopy. The Saix features a considerable amount of paint details on the frames. The Lightning Saix’s construction isn’t overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity, although the 'shoulder' armor pegs are prone to breaking. The Lightning Saix uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries stored in the pulse laser 'backpack' for motion. The model has two walking speeds, controlled by the position of the Zoid's tail; when activated, the Zoid walks forwards at high speed. The Zoid's canopy can be opened, and its claws can also be retracted into its feet. TOMY also released a single upgrade kit of the Lighting Saix, the CP-16 Zoid Controller. Not meant to represent an "in-world" upgrade, the kit was a remote control unit that plugged into the Saix's back, in place of its regular battery pack. The Lightning Saix was released in 2000, with production continuing semi-regularly until 2004. New American Release The Lightning Saix was re-released in North America by Hasbro in 2002, as a Toys "R" Us exclusive. This version differed from the NJR version only in detail; the moulding on the claws was somewhat blunter. This change was carried forwards to later runs of the NJR and all other versions. Lighting Saix with Controller Hasbro released another version of the Lightning Saix as a Toys "R" Us exclusive in 2003. This version included the CP-16 Zoids Controller with the kit. Additionally, the red plastic parts were changed to yellow, with the red painted areas similarly changed, also, the metallic grey was changed to bronze. Generations A customized version was done by Dengeki Hobby . Named Ninjasaix, the Zoid appears in the Zoids: Generations storyline. A prototype was made that features a new color scheme, back-pack mounted gun, arm-mounted blades and a mask. Category:Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids